onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Lightning Pirates
The Blue Lightning Pirates are the main antagonist crew in the fanfiction Pirates!. Their name derives from the incredible speed of all the crew members that enables them to 'move faster then lightning', according to those they've met, and the Captain, Lance Wright's, favorite color. Their ship is a Brigantine by the name of Apocalyptic Thunder. The crew consists of six members with a total bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif2,040,000,000. Crewmembers *1. 'Pupper Master' Lance Wright: Captain / Shipwright *3.' 'Black Widow'' Nikolai Iman: Navigator / Swordsman / First Mate *5. 'Eagle Eye' Amaya Dior: Cook / Marksman *4. Collette Pierce the 'Razor Fan': Doctor / Historian *2. Cedric Wright 'The Devil's Emissary': Spy *6. 'Leo Hartnet the 'Crusher': '''Fighter Crew Strength The Blue Lightning Pirates are a relatively small, yet extremely dangerous Pirate Crew traveling the Grand Line. Currently, none of their members have bounties less then 100,000,000, including the youngest, Cedric Wright. All members are very powerful fighters, and very influential. The Blue Lightning Pirates are similar to what the Whitebeard Pirates were in their time, and protect multiple because of their influence. They are considered, 'Grand Line Police', by Bounty Hunters and Marines, due to their tendency to 'test' rookie Pirate Crews entering the Grand Line. Bounties Dreams Like most Peace Maine Pirates in the world of One Piece, each member of the Blue Lightning Pirates has a dream which they hope to accomplish before the end of their journey. These dreams are as follows. ''Lance's dream is to live the adventure of life to its fullest, and become the worlds most notorious pirate. Nikolai's dream ''is to become the strongest swordsman in the world with his blade, Tsukumo. ''Amaya's dream is to find the great treasure, One Piece, and become the richest woman in the world. And if that fails, she will marry the richest man in the world and live off his fortune Collette's dream is to travel to every historical place in the Grand Line. Cedric's dream ''is to be a great pirate with a higher bounty then his brother. ''Leo's dream is to eliminate the World Government for what they did to his home town. Locations Visited The Blue Lightning Pirates have travelled to many locations and have become very influential in the world, however, only the following are their known locati East Blue *Fuschia Town Grand Line *Inazuma Island Miscellaneous Information The following information is based on the miscellaneous information by Eiichiro Oda in reference to the Mugiwara pirates, which is composed by questions often asked in the SBS portions of the manga. Animal Resemblance *Lance Wright: Sloth *Nikolai Iman: Snake - Specifically Cobra *Amaya Dior: Eagle *Collette Pierce: Bear *Cedric Wright: Wolf *Leo Hartnet: Dragon Specific Numbers *Lance Wright: 1 *Nikolai Iman: 13 *Amaya Dior: 7 *Collette Pierce: 9, 11 *Cedric Wright: 2 *Leo Hartnet: Specific Colors *Lance Wright: Blue *Nikolai Iman: Black *Amaya Dior: Yellow *Collette Pierce: Red *Cedric Wright: White *Leo Hartnet: Dark Violet Specific Smells Cedric, having eaten the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dire Wolf, has obtained a very sensitive nose, and therefore has associated each member of the crew by a specific smell. However, because he doesn't smell himself, he doesn't know what he smells like. *Lance Wright: Smells like Blood *Nikolai Iman: Smells like Poison and Sweat *Amaya Dior: Smells like Gunpowder and Food *Collette Pierce: Smells like Medicine and Flowers *Cedric Wright: Unknown *Leo Hartnet: As a Family *Lance Wright: Father *Nikolai Iman: Eldest Brother *Amaya Dior: Youngest Sister *Collette Pierce: Mother *Cedric Wright: Youngest Brother *Leo Hartnet: Second Oldest brother Favorite Food *Lance Wright: Anything edible. Mainly seafood such as Sea King meat. *Nikolai Iman: Hot and spicy food and for some reason, pinneapple. *Amaya Dior: Any food that compliments red wine. *Collette Pierce: Pasta with seasoned tomato sauce and fresh parmesan cheese. *Cedric Wright: Meat *Leo Hartnet: Trivia *While the Blue Lightning Pirates are Peace Main, Nikolai Iman is the only one who is not. However, his violent tendencies are commonly controlled by Lance. *Leo Hartnet is the second youngest, and newest member of the crew. He is by preference Peace Main, however, his intentions are not. Related Articles Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dire Wolf Lance Wright Cedric Wright Nikolai Iman Apocalyptic Thunder External Links Pirates! - The fanfiction in which the Blue Lightning Pirates are the main antagonist crew. Category:Crews Category:SeeNoEvil121